


Green Looks Good On You

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: All it takes is finding the perfect costume.





	Green Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Looks Good On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458037) by [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella). 



> A/N: I know I'm a few days late with a Halloween themed story, but that's okay right? Everyone's still in a slightly spooky mood for a least a few days into November anyways. I tried my hardest to get this finished before Halloween, but my muse wouldn't let me. 
> 
> As you can guess by the title, this story is related slightly to last year's Halloween story, Red Looks Good on You. To understand this story, it is not necessary to have read the other story, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you did and let me know what you thought of both!
> 
> Beta love goes GaeilgeRua, without whom I wouldn't have a legible story for you all this evening!
> 
> Title: Green Looks Good on You  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Felicity & Thea, Oliver/Felicity  
> Summary: All it takes is finding the perfect costume.
> 
> Definitely check me out on social media if you enjoy my work! I'd love to have you in my personal facebook group or even following my author's page.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! Belated Happy Halloween!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Felicity walked along the aisle, glancing to the left and right at the costumes that surrounded her on both sides. Nothing was calling out to her, and that was disheartening. She needed to outdo last year's costume. Along with that, she needed to figure out what she was going to convince Oliver to wear to Thea's party. She wasn't certain that she could persuade him to go as the Flash two years in a row, especially after Barry's teasing of the costume.

"Are you finding anything?" Thea called from the next aisle over.

Noticing she was at the end of her aisle, Felicity rounded the corner to join Thea and shook her head. "Nope. What about you?"

"Nothing that I would be caught dead in at my worst enemy's party," she replied. "Maybe we should try a different costume store?"

Felicity looked around at the small selection that surrounded them and shook her head as she let out a sigh. "I don't think another store is going to help us out here."

Thea took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement. "Sadly, I think you're right. So, what are we going to do?"

"That's an excellent question," Felicity mumbled. She closed her eyes for a few brief moments and took a deep breath. Maybe if she really thought about it, she'd be able to come up with the perfect costume. However, the longer she kept her eyes shut, the fewer ideas she was able to come up with.

Thea looked at Felicity and thought for a moment when the light bulb inside her head lit up. A wicked grin pulled at the corner of her lips, and she reached over and tapped Felicity on the shoulder.

"What?" Felicity's eyes snapped open, and she noticed the grin on Thea's face. She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've got an idea, don't you?"

Thea nodded her head slowly and grabbed Felicity's hand, pulling her towards the door of the store. "We're headed to the bunker."

"The bunker?"

. . . . . . . . .

Slowly, Felicity turned and looked in the mirror for the first time since putting the costume on. When she looked at her reflection, a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. This was the perfect costume, and she could only hope that Oliver would agree when he finally saw it.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, turning back to look at Thea who was putting the finishing touches on her makeup in the mirror opposite.

Thea glanced back over her shoulder at Felicity and smiled before straightening up and turning around to face her. "It looks like that costume was made for you."

Felicity glanced in the mirror once more. Normally, she wasn't one to wear an outfit made entirely out of leather, but the more she looked at her reflection, the more she was opening up to the idea. Briefly, the idea of wearing leather more often flitted its way across her mind, but she pushed the thought roughly aside. The potential risk of chafing was far too high, and no one wanted to deal with that.

"I'm almost ready to go," Thea said, turning back to the mirror. "Just need to apply my lipstick, and then we have to take a picture. Then we'll be ready to head to Verdant."

"You know, Oliver's really proud of what you've been able to do with Verdant since taking over. He might not always tell you, but he wouldn't have in anyone else's hands," Felicity said, tugging at the edge of her skirt.

"Quit pulling that down. The sultry look is part of the costume," Thea hissed, holding back a laugh when she noticed Felicity rolling her eyes at her. "You really think that's how he feels?"

"I know so," she replied, finally walking away from the full-length mirror and she placed a gentle hand on Thea's back. "He's your big brother, and you're the only family he's got, of course, he thinks the world of you."

"I'm not the only family he's got," Thea said, making eye contact with Felicity in the reflection of the mirror. "You're part of our family too."

"But not officially," she mumbled.

"Since when does the Queen family do anything officially?" Thea laughed. She noticed a sadness in Felicity's eyes and turned to wrap her in a hug. Squeezing her tight, she smiled when she felt Felicity's arms wrap around her as well. "Even without that ring on your finger, you are a part of our family. He'll propose eventually."

"I know you're right," she mumbled. "I just wished he'd get on with it already."

Felicity fanned herself quickly as she felt tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath and laughed as she pulled away from Thea, wiping the corners of her eyes and being cautious of her make-up. "The Green Arrow doesn't cry. Must not cry."

Thea chuckled and nodded her head. "Plus, we don't have enough of that color to redo the entire mask. Hold it together, Smoak!"

After a few moments of laughing and last-minute touches, Felicity and Thea were ready to go. They each took one last look in the mirror and made their way to the front door of Felicity's apartment.

"Let's take a selfie to send to Oliver first. Need to let him know there's a new Green Arrow in town," Thea said with a smile.

Felicity came over and wrapped her arm around Thea's waist and smiled as she held the phone out in front of the two of them, quickly snapping the picture. One quick check to approve that the photo looked good and it was ready to go.

She opened her messages and scrolled until she found Oliver's name in her phone. She smiled as she pressed it and opened up their conversation. Attaching the picture, she quickly typed off her message and hit send. Hopefully, he'd enjoy the costume, and she couldn't wait to see him in person.

. . . . . . . .

It didn't take him long to find her when he walked into Verdant. The picture sitting on his phone definitely helped but, honestly, who else would have dressed up in costume as the Green Arrow other than someone on his team?

He smiled to himself as he made his way across the club to where she was sitting. She was in the middle of a conversation with someone and had her back to the room. There was an empty seat behind her, so when he reached her, he quickly slipped into the seat and placed a gentle hand on her waist.

"What the hell do you think you-" she grumbled, slowly turning to see who was touching her only to cut herself off mid-sentence when she realized who it was. "Hey, you." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago," Oliver said, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ears. "So, it looks like someone is trying to take my night job."

"You have failed this city, so someone else needed to step in," she replied, tossing her head back slightly with a laugh and smiled broadly as she tilted her head back towards him.

"Well, if someone has to take my place it should definitely be someone who looks good in the uniform and, baby, green looks good on you," he replied, leaning in and capturing her lips in his.


End file.
